Catch Me If You Can
by blackdeathangel97
Summary: The main plot of this story is based around Ginny Weasley and Draco Malfoy. There are other pairings involved, including some ocxcanon made by me and my friend. Ginny starts to get flashbacks and memories of things that happened to her during her first year at Hogwarts. During her fifth year she was suddenly transferred into Slytherin house, but why? The only person she has


Author: BlackDeathAngel97

Title: Catch Me If You Can

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter only my OC's.

Author's Note: Enjoy my first chapter, it's not the best but I'm really trying. ^^

It was the 31st of August; everyone was sat around the table eating their dinner as Molly perked up. "Ginevra, did you pack everything?" She looked over at her daughter with a questioning gaze, Ginny quietly nodded whilst chewing on the pork chop that was currently on the end of her fork. Ginny looked over at her twin brothers who were exchanging secret gazes and passing notes under the table; possibly plotting the next prank they wanted Ginny to pull off when she went back to school. Since they had left school and could no longer attend, they had made it a habit of making Ginny do their dirty work whilst they ran their shop in Diagon Alley. Ginny looked back over at her mother, once Ginny was re-sorted into the Slytherin house the year before her mother slowly became more stressed and tired as the days went by; it didn't help of course that in the same year Dumbledore was murdered. Her mother was thinking it wasn't a good idea to send them back to school this year but what could she do? She finished her food and quickly took her dish over to the enchanted sink, instead of allowing it to wash her dish for her she did it herself, then turned to her parents and gave a small smile, "Thank you for the food mum, goodnight." She directed it to all her family before heading up the stairs to the third floor. She got to her room and quickly changed into her pyjamas and let down her hair before climbing into her bed after she had turned off her light and fell into an easy sleep.

Ginny woke up the next morning at around 7 am, there was rapid tapping at the door followed by her mother's shrill high pitched voice coming through the door, "Ginevra Weasley get up, I've been calling you for the past twenty minutes!" Ginny gave a very loud, very aggravated groan as she sat up in her bed, "I'm up! I'm up!" She could tell her mum gave one of those 'Good I'm glad you're up' nods through the door, it's what she did best, she then heard her mother hurry off and give her brothers a hard time basically forcing them to get out of bed. "Ronald Weasley wake up or I swear to Merlin I will pour freezing cold water on you!" She heard, very loudly from the floor above her, she laughed a little and shook her head. She got out of bed just as her mother made her way down the stairs in the house to start cooking breakfast for the 4 of them and herself. Ginny walked over to her mirror, running her fingers through her tangled mess of wavy hair before she went over to her chest of drawers and opened it, contemplating whether she should put her uniform on or wear her muggle clothes until they got close to Hogwarts on the train. She shrugged and quickly took out one of her favourite outfits, it consisted of a black and purple corset shirt that slightly revealed her stomach, her favourite black skinny jeans and she grabbed some of her underwear and a towel. Before leaving her room she took out her slightly worn down converse and left them by her door then headed out. As she was walking to the bathroom she caught Fred heading in the same direction, she shook her head and ran ahead of him, pushing past him and getting into the bathroom before him, slamming and locking the door behind her, they had around 3 and a half hours before they had to leave but she wouldn't let her brothers beat her to the shower.

Ginny got into the shower once the water had heated up and smiled as she felt the warm water rush over her body. She instantly washed her hair and then moved onto her body before getting out and drying her body off and getting dressed. She walked back out of the bathroom having gotten dressed and dumped her pyjamas into the clothes hamper then went back into her bedroom. She grabbed her wand and used a heating charm on her hair to dry it, then headed over to her brush holder and picked out her wide tooth comb then swiftly removed the knots in her hair. Once her hair was both tangle and knot free, she used a straightening charm and braided a little part of her hair and tied it at the back but still left a couple strands down to frame her face. She headed over to her bag and took out her make-up bag then went back over to her mirror, she started on her eye make-up, then she used a little foundation and concealer on the parts that she needed, then applied her nude lip gloss on her lips. Feeling content with her appearance, she grabbed her leather jacket and put it on and then she gave herself one last look over in the mirror before heading downstairs.

Once they had all finished their breakfast, they made their way to the car; her father was pretty addicted to driving like a muggle to the Kings Cross Station. They got there around 30 minutes later and Ginny got out of the car, she waited for her brothers to take her trunk out of the boot and then put it on the trolley; she hopped on top as George began to push the trolley into the station. She opened the cage containing her Pygmy Puff and placed him on her shoulder, she felt the trolley start to move faster once they got onto platforms 9 and 10. She looked over at George who had a look of determination on his face as he sped up, even more; she felt the wind blowing through her hair and closed her eyes as she felt them go through the magical barrier onto platform 9 and 3/4's. Once the platform was in clear view to her she hopped off her trunk and grinned looking around at all the bodies of students and parents, all saying their goodbyes to their children who were heading off, there were many first years also, they were cute but they looked scared. George walked over to Ginny and picked her up in a bear hug, grinning widely. "Have a great time Gin~!" He yelled and put her down then handed her a piece of paper with a very intricately planned prank for her clearly written on it. She shook her head and hugged her mother, father and Fred then headed off towards the train.


End file.
